


Across the Stars

by starbunny86



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Young author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbunny86/pseuds/starbunny86
Summary: Leia didn’t want to give away her toys for her sixth birthday, but that’s how it happened.THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY MY 11-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER AS A GIFT FOR HER COUSIN
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the summary, this story was written by my daughter and not me. She had a lot of fun writing this for her cousin as a Christmas present. They exchanged gifts last week, so she's ready to share it more broadly. 
> 
> She's a young writer, so please be kind in the comments.

**Chapter 1**

Leia didn’t want to give away her toys for her sixth birthday, but that’s how it happened. 

She was waiting for her father to come home. She had been waiting for hours ever since her mother, Breha Organa, had told her she would have a birthday party.

“Mother,” Leia said, “When is Father coming home?”

“My dear,” Queen Breha said, “He’ll be home, don’t worry. He’ll come with a cake and a present for you.”

Leia cheered up quickly after this news since any little five-almost-six-year-old would.

She had been waiting a few more minutes when her friend, Amilyn Holdo, came to play with her.

“Leia!” She called. “Come play?”

Leia nodded. “I’ll be right there. Just let me get the set.” She ran to her room and grabbed an X17 remote control ship with the matching pilot. Then she ran outside with them. 

“Amilyn, I got them!” She called.

Amilyn looked up from her set with a smile. “Do you know when your party is?” 

“When my father gets home. He’s bringing a  _ cake _ !!” Leia exclaimed with delight.

Amilyn nodded. “Let’s play now!”

After a few hours of playing, the mailman came up to Leia. 

“You have a letter, your Highness.” He said, bowing as he gave her the letter.

“Thank you, Jason.” She said, taking the letter and looking at the address. It was addressed to ‘An Important Person on Alderaan’ and it was from Tatooine. She opened the letter with interest.

_ Dear ~~I~~ _ ~~_ nmportent _ ~~ _ Important Person, _

_ My name is Luke and  _ _ I live on  _ ~~_ Tatoueene _ ~~ _ Tatooine. I heard you sell X17s where you are. It’s my birthday and I would love to get one. Could you  _ ~~_ posibally _ ~~ _ possibly give me one? Thank you. _

Leia read it over a few more times before getting up. “Amilyn, I don’t think we can play X17’s anymore. I have to be a charitable princess.”

Amilyn cocked her head to one side. “Why?”

Leia held out the letter for her friend to see. Then when she knew she had read it, Leia hurried back up to her room.

Breha stopped her. “Leia, what are you doing?”

“Going to give my X17 away to someone who needs it.” She said.

Her mother started. “Where is this someone?”

“Tatooine.”

“Leia, don’t you think that person already has it?”

“No. They stopped making them on Tatooine. And it’s their birthday! Please, mother?”

“Fine. If you’re sure they need it then you may.” Leia took off and ran up to her room. She wrapped her toy in packaging and gave it to the mailman. 

“Give this to Luke on Tatooine.” She instructed.

The mailman nodded eagerly and ran off.

  
  
  
  
  


**`** **` Chapter 2**

  
  


Luke had been having a good day till he found out the X17 remote mini-ship that he wanted was out of production.

“Uncle Owen!” He yelled. “Where can we find an X17 remote mini-” He was cut off by Aunt Beru.

“Luke, dear, stop shouting.” She called from across the house.

He pulled a sulky face and ran outside to the moisture pumps. “ _ Uncle Owen _ !” He called.

“What is it?”

  
  


“Where can I get an X17 mini ship?” He asked.

“Why do you need that? You have plenty of other toys.” His uncle pointed out. “And besides, the only place they sell those now is on Alderaan. I’m not going to go all the way over there just for a toy.”

Luke hung his head. “Please?” He pressed.

“ _ No _ .” 

Luke got up and walked toward the house, thinking about how this was the worst birthday ever. Then he had an idea. He was going to ask for an X17 for his birthday, but he would get it a different way.

_ Dear  _ ~~_ Inmportent _ ~~ _ Important Person, _

He wrote.

_ My name is Luke and  _ _ I live on  _ ~~_ Tatoueene _ ~~ _ Tatooine. I heard you sell X17s where you are. It’s my birthday and I would love to get one. Could you  _ ~~_ posibally _ ~~ _ possibly give me one? Thank you. _

He gave it to the mail person and watched them leave. He hoped that the person he sent it to would be kind to him and would get one for him, but he knew it was a long shot.

  
When the day was almost over, Luke got a package with a letter.

_ Dear Luke, _

_ I’m glad to give you an X17 since you don’t have one. Here’s my present to you. Open it tomorrow, since the package will probably arrive when you are about to go to bed. _

_ Love, Princess of Alderaan. _

He was beside himself with joy at the thought that he might get an X17 tomorrow. He decided to send the princess a Loth-Cat for her kindness. He used his birthday credits to buy and pay for a Loth-Cat to be sent to the princess. It would arrive the next day.

**`** **` Chapter 3**

Leia had her party the next day. She got up and ran downstairs. 

“Happy birthday!” Bail and Breha Organa cried when she came into the living room.

“Yay!” She said. 

All her friends were there. Seh, Amilyn, Jacin, and Amerie were all there.

“Happy Birthday, Leia!” They all said, rushing to give her their presents. She took the one from Amilyn first.

It was a brand new toy starfighter. “Thanks!!” Leia said.

Then Seh gave her his present. This one was a book. She thanked him and then turned to Jacin. Jacin gave her a dress. She took Amerie’s present and then thanked her.

Then she looked at the big box from Luke. “Can I open it?” She asked her mother.

“It’s safe.” She replied.

Leia took the top off and out sprang a Loth-cat. It took one look at her and tackled her. “Ah!! G-Bleh!” She said, squirming to get it off of her. “It’s trying to kill me!” She cried.

To all the by-standers, the Loth-cat was licking her.

“Leia,” Bail began.

“It’s trying to kill me!” She repeated.

“Leia,” Bail tried again. “It’s  _ licking _ you.”

Leia sat up. “Oh.” She petted it. It purred and rolled over. 

All the bystanders laughed and the children begged to pet it.

**Chapter 4**

Luke woke up and immediately ran downstairs to the package. He opened it to find a good X17 toy starfighter.

“Thanks!” He whispered with delight and started playing with it. 

“Ka-blam!! I am the most famous pilot, Luke Skywalker!” He laughed in delight. “So look out, Empire!” 

Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were watching him from outside the room. 

“You’re wrong, Owen.” Aunt Beru said in a whisper. “He’s nothing like his father.”

“That’s now. Just wait for later.” Uncle Owen replied. But he didn’t seem like he believed himself right then.

***

Luke watched the suns set thirteen years later. He thought about how his sixth birthday and how it was one of the best days of his life. 

Carefree. He thought about who that princess could have been. She was probably dead by now since the Empire had taken over and was controlling most of the systems.

_ If you’re still out there, thanks. _ Luke thought.  _ You’d have to have been very kind to help me _ .

  
  


***

Leia was sitting in her room, her Loth-cat, Ben, on her lap thirteen years later. She was thinking about Luke. She petted Ben and then thought about her X17 that she had given away to him. 

He had probably died since the Empire took over Tatooine. She didn’t think she’d be able to contact him anyway.

_ Thank you for Ben _ , She thought.  _ And if you’re still alive, thank you for a great sixth birthday and for helping me to be so generous. _

  
  
**The End!**


End file.
